nostradamusfandomcom-20200222-history
Nooka
Nooka Inc. is a New York fashion design company founded by artist/designer Matthew Waldman. The ethos of Nooka is universal language, which guides the creation of products with enhanced functionality and a futuristic philosophy. Most prominently known for its line of timepieces, Nooka has expanded their range, creating a Mindstyle™ brand with the addition of innovative accessories and a fragrance.Bike Advice USA With headquarters in New York City and an office in Tokyo, Nooka produces a line of wristwatches and other fashion accessories. History Founded in December 2004 as somewhat of a side project, Waldman started Nooka as an opportunity to incorporate his graphic design skills in manufacturing a watch he designed for Seiko which had unfortunately been discontinued. Thus, the early Zoo model was born, and with the encouragement of fellow designers and his first client, the Museum of Modern Art, Waldman pursued Nooka designs as a full-time venture.Karmaloop : Mens Blog For Waldman the concept of Nooka began in London - "My inspiration was a memory. I was sitting in a hotel in London waiting for a client when i noticed a large clock on the wall. It somehow reminded me of the clock on the wall in first grade. This brought back the memory of being taught ‘how to tell time’. I then remembered being taught ‘how to tell time’ again in the fifth grade when digital clocks became popular. I thought if one has to be taught how to tell time, how intuitive is it really? surely there are other models, once learned, that can be as intuitive as what we are taught. That was my brainstorm. From that thought sprang forth a series of designs I now have patents for, of one which Seiko manufactured."Wristfashion:Interview In 2009, James Gurney, editor of luxury horology magazine QP, stated "the renewed interest in digital watches is largely down to funky, New York-based watchmakers Nooka. Some of its models don't even have digits, just a row of lines and progress bars to denote the time. Tricky to read even when sober. 'If you aren't looking to spend money on a quality analogue watch, the digital market is really where it's at,' says Gurney." Since its founding Nooka has earned recognition and awards in various areas dealing with fashion, design and sustainability. In 2010 the Zoo series and Zot series were inducted into the JIDA (Japan Industrial Designers' Association) Design Museum as part of the Vol. 12 Selection. And for their environmentally conscious "Origami Paper Pack" package design the company received first place in the 2012 Dieline Awards, for the category 'Books, Office & Art'.The Dieline Awards Winners 2012 Nookafesto In February 2010 Waldman issued the Nookafesto, a set of core values for the brand. The Nooka manifesto is to Create physical manifestations of ideas, Promote universal communication via the form and visual language of fashion and design, and, Bring a techno-progressivist set of expectations to the world of ordinary objects.Nooka.com:Nookafesto *Universal Communication :Nooka believes in the power of universal languages like those used in math, science and commerce to increase understanding and enable diverse groups of people to work together. The universal visual language of Nooka creates a communication tool for all, promoting the exchange of ideas across the globe through great design. *Passion :Nooka believes that constant advances in technology and cultural change necessitate originality in design. Our lust for innovation through technoculture and our childlike belief that anything is possible drive us to constantly strive for the perfect design. *Interaction :The alternative approach to everyday objects in Nooka’s designs triggers thoughts of new possibilities and examination of our surroundings. Nooka products change the brain state of anyone they touch. *Purpose :Every Nooka object is designed with intention. It has the power of clarity, the power to reach the heart of everyone who interacts with it. Nooka is committed to the belief that anything is possible. It is only through a truly open mind that we may face the challenges ahead of us. *Inspiration :Nooka sees the whole world as inspiration; it absorbs energy from it and creates new forms. *Futurism :Nooka changes how we experience technology by placing it in new contexts. The futurist believes that this process always results in progress. Nooka is a futurist brand. Products The first time pieces to be manufactured were the Zoo and Zot.Bike Advice USA Current watch designs are available in four different styles Zub, Zem, V-Series, and Yogurt. Depending on the style, watches come with either the Zot, Zoo, ZenH, ZenV, Zirc, Zaz, or Zayu face and one of the four lens types Full, Half, Gem, or 45mm. Each style is available in an assortment of colors and practically all include a time and date feature, but most also include alarm and chronograph features. Styles *ZUB: band design made out of a single-unit polyurethane which comes in two different widths, 20mm and 38mm. *ZUB 40: 40mm interchangeable polyurethane bands, in four colors with coordinated faces. *ZUB Zibi: a single-unit polyurethane band, slimmer than the ZUB, with a hexagon face. *ZEM: geometric shaped casing for Zot, Zoo, ZenH, and ZenV with either a black leather band or matching metal snake-like band. *V-Series: the ZenH, ZenV, Zoo, and Zot in either a steel case with black leather band or a polished "mirror" case with silver mesh band. *YOGURT: circular design made out of polyurethane and hours are displayed in center while the minutes circle the outer display. *Nooka 360: circular design case which rotates clockwise 360 degrees, features an analog display. *ZEEL: ZUB body cast in metal with nylon strap, available with analog or ZenH display. *ZEX: circular design with hexagon inset and Zirc display *ZIZM: faceted crystal lens and fitted silicone strap, features ZenH display Lens *FULL: Nooka's standard lens for the Zot, Zoo, ZenH, ZenV, and Zirc *HALF: half size of standard Nooka lens with either stainless steel or 1 carat of SI1 F-G colored diamonds above and below the display *GEM: geometric cut lens used for the Zem *45mm: Nooka's largest lens for the Zirc, Zaz, Zayu, and Zon Face *ZOT: hours are displayed as dots, and minutes by a horizontal bar *ZOO: hours are displayed in a large window, and the minutes by a horizontal bar *ZENH: hours and minutes are displayed by horizontal bars *ZENV: hours and minutes are displayed by vertical bars *ZIRC: hours are displayed in a circular manner like a tradition clock, and minutes are represented by a horizontal bar *ZAZ: hours and minutes are displayed by vertical bars on a transparent screen *ZAYU: hours are displayed as ovals, and minutes by a vertical bar *ZON: offers two different views - 1) each block represents a single minute, 2) a traditional numeric display *ZIZM: ZENH display with faceted crystal lens producing a refracted view Collaborations Nooka watches are not made to custom order. However, to create unique collectable time-pieces Nooka has teamed up with a variety of companies and artist including W Hotels, Nickelodeon, Hennessy Black, MTV, KidRobot, John Fluevog and newly Hello Kitty. The most recent collaboration with designer Karim Rashid resulted in Nooka's first circular design,NOOKA:YOGURT the Yogurt. Collaborations are not limited to their watches, in 2010 Nooka and Silicone Zone teamed-up to create a truly eco-friendly watch packaging, the "siliconezone nooka gem box", inspired by the Nooka gem shape logo.RedBox Innovation Made out of food-grade silicone, the package is microwavable/dishwasher safe and can be used for cooking or as a container. In 2012 Nooka teamed up with Synth Records to launch Noozik, a music compilation of 13 original tracks from exciting up-and-coming artists.Nooka : Noozik Additionally, during 2012 Nooka, in collaboration with graniph, partnered with ten artist to create custom NOOKANOOKA figures which debuted at the graniph Harajuku gallery for the NOOKANOOKAx10 Exhibition.graniph : NOOKANOOKAx10 Wrapping up 2012, Nooka launched a footwear collection with FILA which debuted exclusively for the Chinese market.http://www.nooka.com/fila Below is a comprehensive list of all Nooka, Inc. collaborations, past and present. Additional Products *Belts: Strip *Wallets: Asset Organizer (AO) *Sunglasses: Mercury and Venus *Fragrance: The Future Distilled *Apparel: T-shirts *Music Skins: wraps for laptops, iPhone, iPod, and iPad *Glowessent: glow-in-the-dark edition of the Zub watch, Mercury glasses, and Asset Organizer (AO) NOOKANOOKA Nooka's corporate mascot is called a “nooka nooka”, sometimes expressed as “nooismo” in nooka marketing materials.Nooka Nooka The NookaNooka is a collector's toy with a unique "U" shaped head, which can double as a display for Nooka watches. mini NOOKANOOKA Artist collaborations have resulted in the creation of mini NookaNooka's, smaller versions of the official mascot, there are currently only eight custom designs available. Sponsorships In 2010 Team Nooka was officially announced, as the company's first sponsored team of athletes and entertainers. The creation of Team Nooka followed the success of partnering with Red Bull during their Red Bull BC One competition in New York as well as their sponsorship of the Vans Warped Tour.Nooka.com Nooka has also sponsored other events such as the 2010 Summer X-Games in Los Angeles. Nooka currently sponsors BMX riders Mike Spinner, Steve McCann, Edwin De La Rosa and Morgan Wade. Motocross driver Ryan Tuerck, Lacrosse player Paul Rabil and Snowboarder Kaitlyn Farrington who won Winter X SuperPipe silver medalESPN Action Sports:X-Games at this year's games. References External links * NOOKA Blog * NOOKA MindStyle Vimeo * Interview: Matthew Waldman of Nooka in Wrist Fashion * NOOKA: The Info Aesthetics Of A Wrist Watch in PingMag * SpearTalks: Matthew Waldman, Nooka in Josh Spear * Index of articles in Openers Japan * The Menthol Show: Episode 4 feat. Matt Waldman from Nooka * Interview with Matthew Waldman of Nooka: We Are Already Machines * Category:Futurology Category:Watch manufacturing companies Category:Watch brands Category:Companies based in New York City Category:Privately held companies based in New York